


Лев, который боялся стать падалью

by yisandra



Series: Зелёный город [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, references to infanticide, references to violence, ritual cannibalism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Лион вырос в землях, где жизнь стоит очень мало, почти ничего. Единственное, чего он боится - оказаться одному в час смерти, так что некому будет похоронить его тело и почтить его память.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест "Распиши писало"-2017.

  
1.

[ ](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=05be8dc9a6de26358ed48b2fd3bac527)

Лиону было почти 3 года, когда прайд его матери захватили новые воины. К стенам посёлка подъехали знакомые машины — только мужчины в них были другие, да и не мужчины — так, недавно изгнанные мальчишки, старшему лет шестнадцать. Они размахивали отрезанными головами убитых защитников и их винтовками. Лион был слишком мал, чтобы понимать, почему женщины не прогнали их.

Новые воины начали с Ночи Избиения, как в старину: убивали всех детей мужского пола, которых находили — если, конечно, матери не успевали отбить их.

Женщины прайда Зелёных Камней были сильными — жёсткие и крепкие, как колючий кустарник и перелески, покрывающие их родные камни. Они не отступили перед свирепостью мужчин, не испугались остаться без защиты. Мать Лиона велела ему крепко взять за руку старшую сестру, сама привязала себе на спину годовалого младшего сына, и ушла в холмы, в земли, огороженные от хищников высокой оградой. Многие другие женщины ушли вместе с ней, забрав детей. Выгнали из каменного убежища семейство карбу, сложили очаг и стали жить. По очереди ходили на охоту, ставили сети, а когда нужно было молоко или шерсть — ловили карбу или пегую свинью, доили, стригли. Раненных и старых животных резали на мясо. 

Вот что было первым, понятым Лионом о семье: терпкий запах материнского пота, сладкое молоко, дым, застаивавшийся в убежище, короткие тихие разговоры женщин, настойчивый звук точильного камня, скользящего по наконечнику копья или широкому ножу.

Так прожили год.

Потом от новых мужчин приехал главный, самый спокойный и разумный. Долго договаривались; наконец все женщины вернулись в посёлок: детей поклялись не трогать.

Клятвам ни Лион, ни его мать не верила: строго-настрого учила следить за собой и за братом, не доверять воинам. Те вроде бы и впрямь не вредили мальчикам прямо, да только и учить чему полезному не рвались, да и несчастные случаи случались больно часто. 

Головы предыдущих защитников женщины сняли с кольев перед стеной и закопали, как положено. Это было вторым уроком: семья не бросит тебя гнить на ночном ветру и жариться на беспощадном солнце, предаст земле.

Брата Лион не уберёг — когда их, подросших, перестали брать на охоту женщины и согласились вывозить в патруль мужчины, воинскую науку перенимали по очереди — малыми группками. Однажды вернулись, везя труп младшего с наполовину снесённым черепом. Сказали: прострелил себе башку по неосторожности.

Лион не поверил, его мать тоже. Смолчали — что было делать? Старшая сестра носила под сердцем первое дитя от одного из новых воинов.

***

Когда пришло время изгнания, в живых оставалось всего четверо сыновей прежних защитников. Лион был четвёртым, ему было тринадцать. Гару — младше на полгода, Тесель и Плокс — на год старше.

На прощание сестра подарила ему новый нож и копьё, а мать — лук. Крепко обняла, надолго прижалась татуированным лбом к его лбу. Отпустила, оттолкнула в грудь: иди. Взрослый теперь.

Лиону предстояло найти новую семью. Кого-то, кого он станет защищать, и кто станет заботиться о нём. Кто не бросит его гнить, когда он погибнет.

2.

***

[ ](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=7b2bee8654ccc28d9b3a279dc27023a6)

Четверо — слишком мало для отряда, к тому же никому из них не было даже пятнадцати. С такими силами прайд не завоюешь. Разве что повезёт найти посёлок, где защитников мало, и их примут по доброй воле...

Но до такой удачи надо было дожить — бродя по чужим землям, украдкой охотясь на чужую добычу и надеясь, что чужие отряды, уже имеющие собственный прайд, отнесутся к молодёжи со снисхождением.

Что ж, с этим им повезло. 

Только с этим.

Тесель умер на третий день скитаний: спрыгнул в казавшийся безопасным сухой овраг, и растревожил мелких змей, какие не водились в окрестностях посёлка. Плокс вытащил его из оврага, но Тесель не прожил после и часу — сперва бился в судорогах, пуская изо рта пену, потом застыл и больше не дышал. Остальные только и могли, что бестолково пытаться его напоить, да высосать яд из раны, только толку от этого не было. 

Для Теселя они сложили настоящий костёр, а всё что не сгорело, потом закопали.

Следующим был Гару — на охоте не успел убраться с пути кабана. Кабана Лион заколол копьём, но он не мог вложить вывалившиеся внутренности обратно в брюхо Гару и тем более не мог сделать так, чтобы тот после этого встал и пошёл дальше. Гару сильно мучился и всё время просил воды, так что в конце концов Лион дождался, пока он потеряет сознание и перерезал ему горло.

Похоронить Гару как положено у них не было возможности, поэтому они вынули его печень и съели, чтобы почтить его дух хотя бы так, а тело закопали в мягкой земле между деревьев.

***

Вдвоём шансы их упали совсем, и Лион предложил попытать удачи за пределами земель прайдов, в страшной Пустоши, где, говорят, живут по совсем другим законам и нет воды, зато вдоволь патронов, бензина, и каждый может заработать себе славу. Плокс согласился. После смерти брата он стал вялым и безразличным и согласился бы, наверное, с чем угодно.

Они пробирались к границе долго и трудно, но всё же добрались. Пустоши встретили их неласково, в первый же день они чуть не погибли, едва сумев найти убежище от встающего солнца. Лёгкие ожоги от сумрачного света не сходили долго. У Плокса они так и не сошли — на пятый день их поймала одна из мелких пустошных банд, и Плокс получил пулю в лоб.

Это был первый, но далеко не последний раз, когда Лиона взяли в плен, чтобы перепродать. В тот раз он сбежал без особого труда — выпутался из небрежно затянутой верёвки, перерезал глотку своему похитителю и угнал его мотолёт. Место драки найти удалось только чудом. 

Земля в Пустошах твёрдая, как камень, такую и лопатой-то долбить сложно, не то что руками. Закопать Плокса было негде, и Лион почти до рассвета таскал со всей округи камни, чтобы набросать большой курган — хоть и понимал, что следующей же ночью Плокса выкопают падальщики. 

На день спрятался здесь же, под наклонной скалой, где они дневали, прежде чем попасться пустошникам. Плечи, руки и спина болели так, что страшно было пошевелиться. Лион с трудом жевал сырую печень своего последнего брата по отряду и плакал.

Там и тогда он окончательно понял, чего боится больше всего: быть одному в час смерти. Так, что некому будет хотя бы засыпать его камнями и почтить его память и кровь.

***

3.

[ ](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=f6da035e9a6790cab16fa584f2628e1a)

Железный Дрозд первый, кому он верит в Пустошах, где верить нельзя никому. Но Дрозд спасает ему жизнь, а ещё он железный — чудовищный анахронизм, живой пережиток эпохи машин. Ему ничего не надо от Лиона, он защитник, должен заботиться о тех, кого считает нуждающимися в опеке. Это первый правильный мужчина, которого Лион встречает в Пустошах, даже забавно, что он не живой. Чучело сказала бы «как иронично» или «в этом наблюдается тот ещё символизм»!

Чучело страшная и странная, она совсем не похожа на суровых сухих женщин прайда — болтливая, злоязычная, знающая по сто историй обо всём на свете, толстая и почти беззубая, с ожогом на пол-лица, будто её когда-то выволокли на солнце и не дали нормально прикрыться. Кожа у неё такая же синюшно-белая, как у всех в Пустошах, а вечно грязные засаленные волосы она отпускает почти до ушей, в то время, как все вокруг, экономя воду и спасаясь от жары, бреются так часто, как только могут.

Лион и сам обскребает свой череп регулярно, так что теперь все татуировки прайда на виду, не только те, что на плечах, груди и спине. С длинными волосами здесь ходят только женщины в подземных поселениях, те слабые, бессловесные, полностью зависящие от мужчин создания, и близко не стоящие к гордым охотницам далёких Зелёных Камней. В нижних Пустошах почему-то считается, что женщина — это что-то вроде животного. Неудивительно, что Чучело не очень рвётся жить с соплеменниками.

Наверное, Лион мог бы поселиться под землёй, жениться там и стать полезным членом общины — хорошие механики везде нужны — но это точно не было бы той семьёй, которая ему так нужна. Если бы он хотел завести ручного зверя — завёл бы лису.

***

4.

Дора появляется в его жизни в тот самый момент стабильности, когда Лион как раз убедил не только окружающих, но и себя самого в собственном бесстрашии. Маленькая фигурка, неловко сползающая с мотолёта за спиной Дрозда, разом всё меняет.

Дора из Зелёного Города — на чёрной коже не видно предательского загара, но сама кожа слишком гладкая и ровная, без оспин, без шрамов, тело — слишком лёгкое, не обезображенное ранними родами. Да что уж там — в её сапожках цветные шнурки, в волосах — цветные прядки. Она отчаянно прижимает к себе рюкзачок в форме щенка, разукрашенного, как стрелок из банды Умертвий. Она совершенно явно не из Пустошей. Надо быть слепым или полоумным, чтобы этого не заметить.

— У тебя последние микросхемы полетели? — рявкает Лион на Дрозда. — Тебя за чем посылали? За бензином. А ты что привёз? Девчонку! Ты можешь ещё одно от другого отличить, а? Или совсем в утиль пора?

Синие линзы глазной оптики на тёмном металлическом «лице» глядят с великолепным равнодушием. Синтезатор речи у Дрозда окончательно сдох много месяцев назад. Так что он молча разгружает мотолёт, ставит на землю тяжёлые канистры.

— Ладно, жестянка, — ворчит Лион. — Пошли. Пора смазать тебе ножки.

Дрозд жестами показывает девчонке идти с Чучелом.

***

Доре столько же, сколько было Лиону в год его изгнания, и она очень хочет вернуться домой. У неё есть семья, которая ждёт её возвращения, готовая щедро вознаградить спасителей.

Может быть — достаточно щедро, чтобы Лион мог набить полный грузовик оружием, техникой и медикаментами, отвезти в земли прайдов и купить себе место в одном из отрядов.

Может быть — достаточно щедро, чтобы Лион мог получить вид на жительство в куполе. А там — кто знает? Хорошие механики везде нужны. Может, и он глянется загорелой купольной женщине, может, она захочет жить с ним и рожать ему детей... 

Будет кому снять его череп с покосившихся кольев у забора.

5\. 

[ ](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=5ccc0fe1e81d9dfbe951b3aceac8b343)

Лиону уже двадцать семь. Для мужчины прайда — довольно много, они не так часто доживают до тридцати, ещё реже — до тридцати пяти. В верхних Пустошах почти то же самое: в бандах зажившимися считались все, кто справил двадцать пятый оборот, а фермер в сорок — уже глубокий старик.

Но Лион совсем не чувствует себя старым. На самом деле он силён, полон жизни и ужасно не хочет умирать, особенно так глупо — от непонятного газа, запертым проснувшейся системой безопасности древней военной базы.

Он долго бьёт в дверь — сперва железным остовом стула, потом, когда сил не остаётся, просто кулаками. Бесполезно — она открывается, отъезжая в стену, и чтобы отпереть её, нужно знать пароль, забытый всеми живыми века назад. Никто никогда не проникнет за эту дверь, Лион успеет превратиться в горсточку праха, прежде, чем она сдастся времени.

Он устало сползает на пол, прислоняется к стене и начинает вспоминать всех, кого пережил. Стоило ли оно того — пройти так много, чтобы в итоге всё-таки сдохнуть в одиночестве?

Голова тяжелеет, в конечностях разливается мерзкий холод. Лион смотрит на дверь, которую ему не открыть. Массивная створка содрогается от ударов, и это кажется странным, ведь Лион-то валяется на полу как падаль и не может даже дотянуться до двери.

Метал трясётся, на нём появляются вмятины, и Лион отчаянно борется с накатывающим оцепенением и свинцовой тяжестью, залившей веки. 

Последнее, что он видит — железный кулак, пробивающий створку насквозь.

***

Лион просыпается, лёжа в непонятной огромной белой колыбели с кучей мелких кнопочек и огоньков. Прозрачный колпак откинут, и, если бы Лион мог, он бы тут же распотрошил эту штуку, чтобы узнать, как она устроена, но он едва может пошевелиться, так он слаб и устал. В носу у него какие-то трубки, другие торчат из сгибов локтей, и каким бы диким ни был Лион, он узнаёт кое-что из рассказов Чучела. Он понимает, что эта штука его лечит.

На миг он пугается, что остался совершенно один, но повернув голову, видит рядом Дрозда. Тот сидит спокойно, значит, всё в порядке. Они в безопасности. Лион закрывает глаза.

Когда он приходит в себя снова, трубок уже нет, а сбоку прямо в воздухе висят какие-то схемы и картинки, в части которых Лион опознаёт частично освежёванного и расчленённого себя. Он даже бросает взгляд вниз, чтобы убедиться, что его тело всё ещё при нём и в полном комплекте. 

У висящих картин снуёт Чучело — деловито двигает их, ковыряется, что-то делает, напевая своим низким грудным голосом.

Дрозд сидит на прежнем месте.

— Эй, — слабо говорит Лион. — А мелкая где?

Дрозд немного сдвигается, и взгляду Лиона предстаёт Дора, полулежащая в гигантском гнезде из вскрытых пластиковых корпусов и пучков проводов. Некоторые провода уходят прямо ей в затылок. Дора водит руками в воздухе и изредка моргает, но вид у неё довольный. Рюкзак-собачка привычно лежит на коленях.

Чучело подходит с большим шприцем.

— Очухался, спящий красавец? — и скалится. — Щас ты у меня козликом поскачешь. Ланью златорогой!

Лион кротко позволяет вколоть ему ужасно болючую штуку и даже не спрашивает, зачем она. Чучелу виднее.

— Эй, Дрозд, — говорит он тихо, когда Чучело отходит. — Всё хорошо же, да? Ещё поборемся.

Дрозд накрывает его расслабленно лежащую кисть своей и тонким железным пальцем рисует на ладони: круг, в нём две точки и загогулинка улыбки. Поборемся.

Лион не знает, что сказать и вздыхает от полноты чувств. Он ещё раз окидывает взглядом вскрытое нутро чужой разорённой базы и думает: неужели вот эти странные ребята и есть та семья, о которой я так долго мечтал? Древний киборг, чокнутая баба и баночница с проводами в башке?

И отвечает себе: ага. Именно так.


End file.
